


Sleeping is Easy

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wakes up to a clingy Kisumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping is Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/gifts).



Rin woke up with the sun, as usual. He was always an early riser even without the need for an alarm. Usually he would be able to roll out of bed and go for a jog or cook up a big breakfast. Usually.

This morning Rin woke up sore and aching from his waist down. The growing familiarity of the warm body laying in bed with him. And the need to use the bathroom. 

Rin tried maneuvering out of the arms of the snoring boy who had a death grip around his waist. He was being used as a human teddy bear by Kisumi. The boy behind him wrapped a leg around Rin, bringing him closer into him. Through the thin layer of their boxers between them, Rin could very much feel Kisumi's morning wood against him. 

Rin froze, silently trying to remove the arm and leg that seemed to tighten when he did so. He looked at the clock and saw that Kisumi would be out for another hour at the least. 

Well, that was only if Rin didn't bother to wake him up. With a grin, Rin struggled to turn around and face Kisumi. He was drooling with his mouth wide open. Brows furrowed together when Rin tickled his sides. The leg that was wrapped around him loosened, so Rin tickled him again. 

Kisumi groaned, pushing his face against Rin's neck. The arms he had wrapped around Rin didn't lighten up. But Rin felt the Kisumi's lips press against his skin. 

"Morning," Rin chuckled. 

Rin only got a mouthful of hair in response as Kisumi nestled in to get more comfortable. 

"I gotta get up, Sleepy," Rin couldn't stop the yawn that came out. Just being with Kisumi made him feel so good he could easily fall back to sleep. 

Kisumi groaned again. Rin shivered as Kisumi licked and sucked at his collarbone. 

"Babe," Rin tried to not sound as pleased as he felt. 

Kisumi turned to look up at him. Eyes fluttering open, his long eyelashes making the movement seem more exaggerated than it really was. Kisumi smiled and kissed Rin softly on the chin. And then again on his cheek. Kisumi rolled them over so he was on top and finally kissed him on the lips. 

Rin stared up at Kisumi. Even all sleepy-eyed, puffy lips, and bad breath Kisumi was so beautiful. Rin felt his chest tighten. He held Kisumi close to him with an, "I love you." 

Kisumi kissed him again, much longer this time. They lazily made out. Kisumi pulled away, "I love you too," his voice was still coated in sleep. 

Rin felt the skin under Kisumi's shirt. Staying under the covers was beginning to feel too hot. And Kisumi's skin was burning under his touch. He dragged his hands up and down Kisumi's back. Kisumi rolled his hips against Rin's. 

Rin let out a moan, almost quiet enough to be a sigh. Kisumi kissed him again, licking Rin's lips as he pulled away. 

Rin pulled off Kisumi's shirt, enjoying the feel of Kisumi's skin against his own. All warm and comforting. Kisumi kissed down Rin's neck, slipping a hand into his boxers. Rin pulled them completely off and helped Kisumi out of his. 

Kisumi pumped at Rin, and Rin did the same to him. The heat from being under the blankets made everything seem so foggy. Rin could only focus on the sensation that Kisumi was giving him. His breath hot and heavy against Rin's lips. 

Rin pressed his sweaty forehead against Kisumi's. Whining and panting as he came into Kisumi's hand. Kisumi pumped himself onto Rin's stomach. He kissed Rin and rolled over, arm still draped around him. 

Rin laid there, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, his fingertips rubbing Kisumi's arm. Kisumi squeezed him closer and Rin could only comply. 

Which was a mistake on his part. 

Kisumi fell back to sleep. Snoring to his heart's content while Rin sat in their drying cum. 

"Hey," Rin nudged Kisumi. 

Kisumi only furrowed his brow in the way that he did when bothered. And then went back to snoring away. Being the cute little human radiator for Rin. 

Which Rin didn't mind. But he would've minded a lot less if he didn't have to use the bathroom as much as he did now.

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm totally heart eye emoji for daxii's writing 
> 
> stay happy, stay healthy, and have a good day! XOXO


End file.
